


2's Fun/ 3 is better

by XxPurechaosxx



Series: Crumbling Sanity [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Circus, Eventual Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurechaosxx/pseuds/XxPurechaosxx
Summary: You meet Harley Quinn and Joker at the circus, what happen's next?





	2's Fun/ 3 is better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website.

The bright lights, children excited, the smell of popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs and most of all the sense of wonder made you so happy. You were at a Circus in Gotham and you were so happy. Gotham tends to be somewhat of an almost depressing city and so when you heard about this you had to come. You took a day off and here you were waiting for the show to start. A couple sat next to you super cute, though they seemed to be a bit..eccentric you thought. The woman wore a bright red dress with a black ribbon like belt in the middle and the man had black hair slicked back wearing a black tuxedo and a green tie and they both were tan.Huh,they kinda look like Harley Quinn and Joker in a way, you laughed at the thought. Like anything that interesting would happen to me, i wish.

What's so funny" the lady asked as they both turned to look at you. "Nothing, If this is offense to you sorry but you guys kind of look like the King and Queen, although it really shouldn't there both beautiful and incredibly smart." Dang it,why do I always do this, not only did I just basically call them both hot I also praised two of Gotham's most wanted..great.. "Heh, it's fine, what's your name?" , "(your name) what's your's". "I'm Jack and this is Harleen." You smiled " Harleen like Harley, That's cool" The girl grinned "It sure is" You were about to ask them a question, When the light's went on and the show started.

Throughout out the show the man and woman seemed to be discussing something not really watching and at the end the woman whispered in your ear "Come with us when we leave" you realized you didn't know them but nodded anyway. At the end you walked out with them they both seemed so happy and _Wow, that is a nice car,_ __ __ __you thought. "Are you coming?" "I don't know.." the man kissed you and for some reason you kissed back, this became a full on sloppy makeout session and Harleen giggled when you pulled away you noticed a bit of his skin was white, pure white. Very contrasting to his tan, Uh oh, "Um your face.." the woman laughed and the man grinned "We know, this "tan" do you know how long it took to cover up our skin, I told Harley that we shouldn't have bothered, no one would have been there if they saw us, but I am so happy we did because now we have a new doll to play with" you wanted to scream, to signal the tons of people walking by HELP harley quinn and joker are going to take me and then you realized what's the point in denying you kind of wanted them anyway. You smiled "Okay, let's play then."


End file.
